


Motivational

by plain_jane08 (awolfling)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolfling/pseuds/plain_jane08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at sherlockbbc_fic : Sherlock writes the little motivational messages on tampon wrappers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivational

The day was unusual to begin with, because Sherlock offered to go grocery shopping with John. That should have alerted John to the fact that something bizarre was going on, except that John was pretty sure that Sherlock going shopping was the most bizarre thing that could happen.  
  
Then John lost Sherlock. One minute they were in the fruit and veg aisle together, John selecting a few apples while he left Sherlock examining the broccoli with his magnifying glass, and the next minute Sherlock was nowhere to be found.  
  
John searched systematically through each aisle, hoping that he wasn’t missing Sherlock somehow. John barely glanced down the next aisle, he really didn’t expect to find Sherlock among the feminine products.   
  
But, _no_ there he was. With an open box of tampons. And a pen. _Oh god no_  
  
“Sherlock, what are you doing?” John said cautiously, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
“Hmm,” Sherlock said, not looking up, “Oh. Use your eyes, John. I’m writing motivational messages.”  
  
“On tampons?”  
  
“Yes on tampons. Where else would I put them?” Sherlock continued writing.  
  
“Erm…” John floundered, “Ok, but why?”  
  
“I’m trying to cheer the women of London up,” Sherlock said as if it was obvious.   
  
“Oh no,” John groaned, imagining the ridiculous things Sherlock was probably writing. He wouldn’t be cheering women up; he’d be causing a bloody riot! A riot of angry, menstruating women! The thought was terrifying, even to a man with steel nerves like John.  
  
John grabbed the box from Sherlock, ignoring his protests and hesitantly pulled out a tampon. Taking a fortifying breath, he read:  
  
“Statistically you’re most likely to feel unattractive now than at other times of the month. I assure you menstruation does not affect a female’s attractiveness.”  
  
Ok, so that wasn’t too bad, if a bit dry. The others had to be worse though. John pulled out another one.  
  
“The average person has no idea if you’re menstruating or not, there’s no need to feel self-conscious.”  
  
Right. Well. That was true. And maybe helpful. He pulled out the next tampon.  
  
“Never feel embarrassed about menstruating, society has no right to shame women for a naturally occurring bodily function.”  
  
And wow, that was actually quite thoughtful.  
  
“Sherlock, these are… well, good.”  
  
“Really?” Sherlock tried to hide his surprise, still not used to the compliments that John seemed to give so freely.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ah. Well they are just facts.”  
  
“Good facts.”  
  
“Right. Shall I continue then?” Sherlock asked, waving his pen at the box of tampons.  
  
“No,” John said.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because there’s a lady behind you looking at us like we’re perverts.”  
  
“Ah. Probably best not to then.”  
  
“Probably not.”  
  
“Shall we leave?”  
  
“Yeah,” John said, putting the box back on the shelf.  
  
As they left the aisle John began giggling.


End file.
